unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Standard Gauging System
The Standard Gauging System is the classification system used by ability gauges and other such people to measure the relative strength of an ability in unORDINARY. Levels The Standard Gauging System ranks abilities on a scale of 1.0 to 10.0, with people ranked at 1.0 being powerless. Power levels are determined by the formula (P*M)/10 with P''' meaning potential of the ability and '''M meaning mastery of the ability. Potential P''' stands for an '''potential and represents the base power of an ability. An ability's potential is hereditary and therefore cannot be altered. Potential is 5 different stats: Power, Speed, Defense, Recovery, and Trick. These stats have a minimum of 0, and a maximum of 10 individually. Mastery M''' stands for '''mastery and represents how well a user knows, controls, and uses their ability. Mastery can easily be altered depending on factors such as strength, range, accuracy, recharge rate, the ingenuity of user, and so on. Due to this factor, a naturally weaker ability may score higher than a naturally stronger ability depending on their mastery level. Fan-Made Speculation Mastery is a multiple which has a minimum of 0, and a maximum of 2. All power levels are rounded up to the tenth place. The Formula, which we are only given P*M/10, should be calculated as follows: the sum of the Potential(min. 0; max 50) is multiplied by the Mastery, and that number is divided by 10 and rounded to the first decimal. An example would be: Ability: Buff: can buff physical strength and constitution (5 Power, 5 Speed, 5 Defense, 5 Recovery, 3 trick) has a potential of 23, and this person's mastery is 2, so their ability level is 4.6. (23*2)/10 By: Beryllia Tiers Every ability is categorized into one of the four tiers (and one sub-tier): low, mid, elite, and high (god being a subcategory of high-tier). Colloquially, people prefer to use their tiers to show their strength rather than their exact ability level. In this story, this world's distribution consists of 30% low-tiers, 55% mid-tiers, 12% elite-tiers, and 2% high-tiers. In some cases, it is possible for one to move up a tier, as implied by John, who once was a low-tier with a level of 1.2,Chapter 85 and Waldo, a mid-tier who had his ability enhanced to be an elite-tier. Low Tier Individuals with an ability level between 1.0 and 1.9 are considered low-tiers. Because of their weakness and defenselessness, low-tiers are considered the lowest social class and are treated as such. Likewise, they take great pleasure in bullying the powerless. Powerless individuals, better known by the slur cripple, have a level of 1.0 and are notable for having no natural superhuman ability. Uru-chan's Twitter post regarding Cripples Currently, Lin and William H. DoeChapter 65 are the only canonical Low-tiers in unORDINARY with the latter being the first true cripple. However, Uru-chan has confirmed that 30% of the world's population are low-tiers.Uru-chan/Meetup One special case is John; during his grade school and middle school years, he was once a low-tier with a level of 1.2, before his ability level rose to the point where he could beat even a god-tier in combat. Mid Tier Individuals with an ability level between 2.0 and 3.4 are mid-tiers, regular, everyday citizens of average power. Mid-tiers have the most diversity in terms of abilities and make up over 50% of the population. Most individuals falling under this category are considered very powerful compared to low-tiers. Known Mid-tiers Elite Tier Individuals with an ability level between 3.5 and 4.9 are considered elite-tiers. The second-highest tier, these gifted individuals are not only extremely competent in combat, but also comprise some of the most well-respected social groups and take on positions of prestige and authority. Elite-tier population is rather small, making up only 12% of the global population. Known Elite-tiers High Tier Individuals with an ability level of 5.0 and above are the especially powerful high-tiers, a class of rare and extremely powerful people whose abilities easily trump most others without the need of much strategy or finesse. Near-total mastery of their ability allows it to passively manifest. According to Keene, who is the head of security at Wellston Private High School, a single high-tier is like a one-man army. Chapter 41 All high-tiers are held in high regard and make up 2% of the global population. High-tiers who engage in vigilante-styled crime-fighting outside of official government or civil defense authorities are called "superheroes". Recently, the crime syndicate EMBER has been targeting them. Known High-tiers God Tier These exceptional and revered individuals belong to a subcategory of high-tiers with an ability level between 6.0 and 10.0. They are the nigh-invincible god-tiers. The most powerful of the high-tiers are people who are not only born with extraordinary power but have discovered and mastered each and every intricacy of their ability. According to uru-chan, a god-tier can only be defeated by another god-tier. Bonus Episode 2 The power disparity between god-tiers and the lower tiers is especially evident in Arlo's curb-stomp battle against Rein, despite Rein's level almost making her a high tier. Known God-tiers Notes & Trivia * John's former status as a cripple would have made him a low tier. **John's former level as a 1.2 would have also pegged him a low-tier. * Uru-chan's stats also say she is a low-tier. * It is revealed that abilities can be modified somewhat. This is most blatant in Waldo, who initially started off as a mid-tier, before jumping to elite-tier. References Navigation Category:Abilities